Old Scars, New Tears
by Kio Songbird
Summary: Everyone has a past that one must forget, and move on, even the death of all that you love. To understand why one acts the way they do, you must first realize what they once went through. Prologue to Welcome To My Life
1. Kio: Running away

Old Scars, New Tears

Chapter One: Running away

I own nothing but Kio and her past –emosob-

Thanks to my grammar editor, Yuki. ILOVEYOU

----

The girl pushed through the wind, scars and scratches covered her feeble body. She was far from Suna, the desert where she had came from. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please! Oh God, please!" She tried to keep running, but she was too weak. A white dragon was right behind her. Her green hair trailed behind her and got caught on branches and sticks as she ran past them. Her legs where weak, she was losing blood, fast. She slid to a stop. By this time she had probably went around the outskirts of Konoha and was probably in the unclaimed land outside of Konoha. Her mind ran through the geography she had learned about while at the Suna Research Lab.

"The land of Waves...A island, home to the Mist Village..." She looked around and saw a boat, she ran for it.

The captain looked at her bleeding body.

"Just get to me to the Land Of Waves!" She hissed, feeling the presence of the Suna ANBU behind her. "GO!" The boat sped off.

She fell against the ground as the boat came to the land. She jumped up and dashed past everyone. Tears and blood stained her clothes. She ran into the forest and fell to the ground, tears running down her eyes.

"Please, God, send me an angel..." Her dragon ran over to her and nudged her master.

"Eko...I'm sorry, Its over for me. I never had anyone to love me and no reason to live. Goodbye." Footsteps? Maybe, too hard to tell. Eko hissed. Someone was there, she could sense it.

The girl awoke, pain shot up her body.

"Don't sit up!" A feminine voice, but clearly male. She looked over.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She shouted in fear.

"Shh. Calm down. My name is Haku." The boy had a light kimono on and long black hair. "You're pretty beat up. What happened?" The girl squeezed her eyes shut, she felt different.

"MY CLOTHES?!"

"They where stained with blood, so I changed you into the clothes I found in your backpack...Don't worry, I tried my best not to look." Haku said, blushing. The girl looked up.

"W-why are you doing this for me?"

"Hm? Why? Because, I can't just let a beautiful girl like you die. By the way, what's your name?" She blushed, here this guy was flirting with her and he didn't even know her name.

"Um...Its Kioa---Kio just Kio." Haku nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"Suna..."

"Why are you all the way out here?" Kio looked up. He did save her. After a pause, she spoke.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Haku nodded.

"Okay, You've heard of the story of the four demons, right?"

"The one with Yakane, Alkern, the Nine-tailed fox and Shukaku?" Kio nodded.

"You know ,then, that each demon was locked into a human prison. Well the Kuais clan was the clan chosen to hold Yakane. As you know Yakane is the second most powerful demon. The way to tell if you're a Kuais is that every member has a scar cut into their wrist, a moon with a circle. The first member of the Kuais clan locked Yakane in him. Yakane was weakened by this, but as new members where born into the clan, another, more powerful form of Yakane is in each child. It would take seven generations for Yakane to be back at his fullest power. Well Now that the past is done, on to me. When Suna found out I was from the Kuais clan, they took me and did tests on me and tortured me." Kio could feel tears welding up in her eyes again. "I don't want to go back!" She yelled. Haku looked at her, care in his eyes chocolate eyes.

"Please don't send me back..."

"Kio...I would never do that." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shh...It will be alright...Calm down..." After a few minutes of this, Kio fell asleep, in a complete stranger's arms. But he was different, kind, loving, and she trusted him.


	2. Kio: A Place to Stay with You

Old Scars, New Tears

Chapter Two: A Place to Stay with You

I own nothing but Kio and her past –emosob-

Thanks to my grammar editor, Yuki. ILOVEYOU

----

Kio awoke in Haku's arms. She blushed and nudged him.

"Haku?"

"Hm? Yeah?" He said, half asleep.

"Where are my old clothes?" She asked. _"Wow, that didn't come out right."_ She thought, blushing.

"Oh, I washed them." Kio looked up at him.

"Haku? Can you do my a favor?"

"What is it, Kio?"

"Can you burn those clothes?" Haku looked shocked.

"What?! Why?!"

"They have K3624 on them right? The shirt?" Haku thought for a moment and then nodded.

"If anyone sees that shirt, they will be able to know who I am. I don't want to be who I was. I'm not Kioas Kuais, now I'm Kio Songbird." Haku looked at her, he understood. With a past like that it was for the best. Kio stood up and looked back at Haku.

"Do you have a Kunai?"

"Why?" She ran her hand through her green hair.

"For my hair. It's pretty torn up from my race here. Plus it will make me look a little different...But how many green haired girls are there with a coon tail and black wings?" Kio laughed.

"Okay, then, lets go eat too." Kio grabbed her backpack and followed Haku out of his room. As they opened the door, a white dragon jumped into Kio's arms.

"EKO!" She said joyfully.

"So she is yours. I wasn't sure."

As they made their way down the stairs, Kio asked a question.

"So you live in this huge house all alone?"

"No, I live with my..." He paused. "Step-father..." After they arrived at the kitchen, Haku walked over and picked up a kunai. He handed it to Kio.

"I'll go get your clothes."

Kio took the kunai and placed to the back of her head, with a quick motion, cut off the long hair.

After burning Kio's hair and clothes, Haku and Kio had went out to train.

The two fell to the ground after a battle.

"You're strong..." Haku looked at the girl

"So are you..." She smiled.

----

Kio awoke to yelling.

"But Zabuza-san! She's stronger then me!"

"Haku, I don't care if she a demon! I want the girl out of here!"

"But she is a demon..." Haku lowered his voice. This caught Zabuza's attention.

"And she's from Suna?!" Haku shifted his weight, uneasily. "Tell me boy is she a Kuais?!" Zabuza stepped closer to Haku, ready to strike. Haku stood there, his eyes shut tight. "Tell me boy!"

Kio stepped out of Haku's room.

"I trust you..." She said. Haku and Zabuza spun around. "I have no home...No one to care for me...and you two have it all. Only in my dreams have I ever met someone as kind as Haku. Your lucky Zabuza-san." She paused and as she walked away she spoke up one last time. "And yes, I am the last Kuais."

"Kio." Zabuza's voice caused her to stop. "I don't need someone to fuss over me, to care for me. I need someone who will do as I say, who will fight for me. I need a tool."

Kio nodded.

"I see."

"Are you willing to go back to Suna and Attend the Academy, if I allow you to stay here and go on missions with us?" Kio looked up.

"Yes."

"Then, Haku, show her to the spare room. She will be staying there."

"The one next to mine?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sir." Haku turned to Kio, she had changed. Now she was wearing a purple, low cut shirt, black pants, black boots and arm warmers. "Its over here."


	3. Kio, Kovu: Enter Kovu

Old Scars, New Tears

Chapter Three: Running from the Past: Enter Kovu

I own nothing but Kio, Kovu and their pasts –emosob-

Thanks to my grammar editor, Yuki. ILOVEYOU

----  
It had been almost three months since Kio had been staying with Haku. She would go to Suna and stay there for a week at a time to train at the academy, then came back during the weekends to stay with Haku and train with him. It was now summer break so Kio had three months to be with Haku.

Kio froze, her ear perked up.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"Someone...is...coming...fast. A female. Hurt. Low on Chakra. Running from...someone...no, something." Haku looked at her.

"How—"

"Eko." The small dragon cooed. "She told me." Just as the words left Kio's mouth a girl came running out of the forest, blood all of her body, and she fell to the ground.

"Well, this seems ironic. I remember when the same thing happened to you." Haku said.

"Are you going to talk, or are we going to help her?"

----

"Ugh...Where...am...I?" Kio looked over at the girl as she rubbed her neck.

"The land of Waves." Haku answered. The girl jumped up.

"Who-who are you?!"

"I'm Haku and this is Kio. We saved you."

"No-no one followed me right?" The girl asked.

"No...why?" Kio looked at her.

"No reason...By the way, my name is Kovu." Kio nodded.

"Pleased to meet you. Where are you from?" Haku smiled. Kovu was older then the other two, she was about fifteen while Kio was eleven and Haku was twelve. She had long black hair, blood red eyes and strange light purple marks on the top and bottom of her eyes.

"I'm..." She shifted uneasily. "The Sound Village..." Kio rose an eyebrow. Kovu continued. "The Sound Village is a village my fa---I mean Orochimaru made. His right-hand man ,Kabuto, is always doing some kind of tests on ninja that wander into the village. He is trying to make an army."

"And you were on of those poor souls?" Kio asked.

"No. I am...Orochimaru's daughter. I hate him because he killed my mother right after I was born. I want him dead." Kio's eyes widened. Haku turned his head away.

"I understand...Having your father kill your mother and all..." Haku said sadly. Kio looked at him.

"Haku..." Kio lowered her eyes and then turned back to Kovu. "You need a place to stay right?" Kovu looked up.

"Well...Yeah."

"Wait. Kio." Haku pulled her out of the room.

"You saw the fit Zabuza-san through when he found out about you! He still doesn't really trust you!" Haku had a firm grip on Kio's arm.

"But...Kovu...She's..."

"KIO! Listen to me! We can't risk it!" Haku looked into her eyes. Their eyes met, that's when Kio saw something in Haku's eyes she had never seen before. Haku was scared of Zabuza.

"What if she stayed in the abandoned hut down the road?"

"Huh?" Haku blinked. "I forgot about that place..." He sighed in defeat. "Fine." Kio smiled and walked back into the room.


	4. Kio, Kovu: One by One

Old Scars, New Tears

Chapter Four: One by One

I own nothing but Kio, Kovu and their pasts –emosob-

Thanks to my grammar editor, Yuki. ILOVEYOU

----

"COME ON!" Kio yelled back at Haku. It had been three years of training and being together for the three friends.

"SLOW DOWN, KIO!" Haku called.

"Hehe! Your slow!" She slid to a stop in front of the lake.

"And Your not?" Kio jumped at the voice.

"Oh. Kovu. You scared me." She smiled and turned to look at Kovu behind her. "What...?" Kio's eyes narrowed as a smirk crept onto Kovu's face. Before Kio knew what happened she was pushed into the lake, with a SPLASH. The girl swam to the top, her dragon jumped over to her and landed on her head.

"That's for calling me slow." Haku grinned.

"YOUR TURN!" Kovu shoved Haku into the water.

"HEY!" Haku yelled, falling into the water. Eko jumped out of the water, shook herself off and looked back at the two in the water. Kio had tried to catch Haku, only for him to land on top of her, their noses touching. Both Kio and Haku's faces were bright red.

"Okay, you two love birds, make room for me!" With that Kovu jumped in.

----

"Let's make a promise." Kio said, looking at the stars.

"Like what?" Kovu asked.

"That we'll never be apart." Kio looked over at the two.

"Okay. It's a promise." The three agreed.

**And then everything changed...**

Kovu's eyes widened. She griped her neck and screamed in pain.

"KOVU?!" Haku and Kio yelled in unison. Tears filled Kovu's eyes. She inhaled deeply and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry...I have to go...I-I won't be back." And with that she took off running into the woods.

"Kovu?!" Kio's eyes fill with tears. "BUT WE PROMISED!" She screamed, her eyes flashed red. "WE PROMISED!"

"CALM DOWN, KIO!" Haku pulled her into his arms. "You worry me when you get so worked up." Haku looked down at the girl. "Please...It will be fine...She'll be fine..."

"But we promised, Haku...We promised..." He hugged Kio tighter.

"Shh...calm down...Its okay..."

**And She was just the first...**


	5. Kio: This is Goodbye, My love

**Old Scars, New Tears**

_**Chapter Five:**__ This is Goodbye, my Love_

I own nothing but Kio, Kovu and their pasts.

Thanks to my grammar editor, Yuki. ILOVEYOU

----

Kio ran up to Haku, she panted and looked up at him. She had just ran from the other side of the village in the pouring rain. It had been two years since Kovu had left, and Kio had pretty much forgotten her, but she would still find herself crying by the lake where they made the promise.

Haku looked down at her, his eyes filled with a sudden sadness that seemed out of place in his brown eyes.

"What's the matter?" Kio's voice sounded far off to Haku. The boy looked her in the eyes.

"Kio...I..." He was cut off by the yelling of Zabuza in the background.

"HAKU!!!" The older man came walking out, pushed past Haku and stood in front of Kio.

"Kio." Zabuza growled, she could sense the angry in his voice. Zabuza taking his anger out on Kio wasn't uncommon. Since she was a girl, weaker and liked Haku, Zabuza did it quite often. He stepped closer, Haku would never intervene during Zabuza's anger fits, sometimes he would yell at Zabuza after if he hurt her to much, but wouldn't stop him during the older man's fits of rage. The truth be told, Haku was just as afraid of Zabuza as Kio, though Haku was not beaten nearly as much as her.

"You are of no use." The Demon of the Mist growled. "Leave. Go. Finish your training in Suna. You have proved nothing more then a burden." Zabuza had bandaged his chest, he had obviously been hurt, now that Kio though of it, they were on a mission. Kio had yet to see the people whom they were supposed to kill, but she did know that it was an old bridge builder.

The shock hit Kio and caused her to forget about the freezing rain.

"Leave...?!"

"Now, Kio." Zabuza began to walk inside. "Come on, Haku. We have to be ready to fight once I heal." Haku walked up to Kio.  
"I'm sorry...Goodbye, Kio. Zabuza-san said you can come visit after you graduate the academy. We have to finish this mission...and your just dead weight." At these words, Kio's heart was shattered, her whole reason for living, lost.

"Haku...please...just wait until tomorrow...Then I can come with you...I graduate tomorrow..."

"Kio, listen to me, once you graduate, you're assigned a sensei, and then you go on missions, when you get a mission back here, you can come visit us. We'll still be here."

"Promise you'll be okay?" Kio looked at him.

"Promise, now, goodbye." At this he turned away. She held her hand out.

"Haku! Wait! Wait..." By the time she got the nerve to speak up, he was gone. "I love you..." She looked into the forest, and started for the long trip back to Suna, Eko following her slowly.


End file.
